


in the quiet of the morning, my heart beats loudest for you

by gaygentdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygentdanvers/pseuds/gaygentdanvers
Summary: Alex knows as soon as she opens her eyes that it’s one ofthosedays.





	in the quiet of the morning, my heart beats loudest for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to become a series of one shots featuring my new guilty pleasure ship and favorite MILFs (Moms in love Forever). Also just assume Alex knows Sam is Kryptonian.

  
i like my body when it is with your body. it is so quite a new thing.  
  
— e.e. cummings.

  
  
Alex knows as soon as she opens her eyes that it’s one of _those_ days.  
  
  
  
A day when both the warmth of her bed and the warmth of the woman lying next to her is too irresistible, and suddenly she can’t name one good reason why she would dare pull herself out of the content, half-asleep haze she’s in. A day when she would like nothing more than to stay in bed for hours, doing nothing but cuddling and more, without their impending goodbyes as they leave for work looming over them like rain clouds.  
  
  
  
_If only it were that easy,_ she thinks.  
  
  
  
It’s when she finally starts to get up that Sam’s voice, quiet and muffled from where her mouth is pressed into the crook of Alex’s neck, interrupts the morning silence. “Stop moving, you’re my pillow,” she says, and Alex has to close her eyes for a second, because there can’t possibly be anything better than this.  
  
  
  
“I have work, babe,” she whispers back, pressing a light kiss to Sam’s temple and moving again, only to stop a moment later when Sam’s arms wrap around her midsection, holding her to the bed with Kryptonian strength. “Okay, this isn’t fair-”  
  
  
  
“You leaving isn’t fair,” Sam interrupts, cracking one eye open to look up at Alex’s amused face. She smiles against her skin and Alex rolls her eyes before leaning down, capturing her girlfriend’s lips in a soft, lazy kiss that ends with Sam rubbing their noses together in a way that almost makes her heart melt.  
  
  
  
Then, because there’s a feeling in her chest so intense she might burst at the seams, she kisses her again, unable to help herself. “I have work,” she repeats afterwards, but only half-heartedly, because Sam rolls over onto her back, shifting her arms to wrap around Alex’s neck and pull her back down.  
  
  
  
Giving in with a good natured sigh, she props herself up on her elbows and kisses Sam again and again, each time just a little bit harder than the last. Alex almost can’t breathe; it makes her head spin, because this can't possibly be _real_ , and Sam just looks so beautiful underneath her — _is_ beautiful, always, every day — even with gross morning breath and disheveled hair and her makeup from the day before smudged and smeared.  
  
  
  
She says just as much, says, “You’re beautiful,” as she kisses her again, and Sam just sighs against her lips, content. As they kiss, Alex revels in the feeling of Sam clinging to her, of how soft and warm her mouth is, of how much she doesn’t want to leave this bed.  
  
  
  
She ends up straddling her, the blankets slipping down her back and bunching up around her waist, hands sliding under Sam’s pajama shirt and tracing random lines onto her skin. She smiles softly at the feel of the goosebumps that her fingertips leave in their wake. They’re still half-asleep and their kisses are open-mouthed and lazy — her favorite kind, the kind that reminds her how _nice_ this all is — when Alex moves to press a thigh between Sam’s own, and Sam pulls her down the rest of the way for a proper kiss, bodies practically melded together.  
  
  
  
She's already wet, just from kissing like this, and Alex finds herself suddenly filled with nothing but desire. She shifts again to make things easier, one hand slowly sneaking down between Sam’s thighs, deft fingers brushing teasingly against her clit and earning a sharp gasp from the other woman.  
  
  
  
“What do you want?” she asks quietly, scraping her teeth along the curve of Sam’s jaw and smirking at the way she shivers at the action.  
  
  
  
“You. Please,” she sighs, just barely, and Alex grins, moving against her clit again — once, twice, three times before finally dipping her fingers inside the warmth waiting for her, groaning softly at how wet Sam has become and growing even wetter herself. “Alex,” Sam gasps against her lips, hips rocking up into her hand. It’s amazing, Alex thinks, just how needy she already is for her, and she allows herself a moment to marvel at the fact before bringing her lips down to Sam’s neck and pumping in and out of her with purpose. “Don’t stop,” Sam moans in her ear.  
  
  
  
Alex drags it out as long as she can, because she likes to watch Sam as she starts to come undone, likes the way the muscles in her arms and stomach tense and then relax. The way she bites down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The way her messy hair looks splayed out on the pillow. She can feel Sam arch up into her, and Alex likes how she reaches forward and tangles her fingers in her hair, pulling desperately.  
  
  
  
Then she kisses her, tongue gliding along her bottom lip, and Sam’s mouth is open for her. She moves harder, faster, thumb coming up to rub her clit. And she thinks, as she watches her come, that she likes Sam this way the best — gasping, chest heaving, attempting to catch her breath between kisses. She likes having Sam want her like this, coming down from her high completely spent but still not wanting for them to be done just yet.  
  
  
  
Alex rolls off with a satisfied smirk, and Sam reaches over and grabs her hand, threading their fingers together. Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest as Sam moves to hover over her, leaning down to press soft kisses down her body and drag her tongue down her abs. Alex groans at the sensation and Sam gives her a loving but wicked smile before shuffling down between her thighs.  
  
  
  
“Fuck,” Alex hisses, at the first touch of her tongue against her. She will never get tired of this, of feeling like her skin is on fire, of Sam’s nails digging into her thighs, of her mouth on her clit. Sam’s hands and mouth are everywhere, it seems, and Alex can feel herself getting close already, especially when a hand come up to play with her nipples, pinching and tugging and drawing out gasps from Alex’s lips as she simultaneously kills her with her tongue. She cries out quietly, arches her back, clutches at the sheets and pulls on Sam’s hair -- anything to keep her grounded as she comes.  
  
  
  
She kisses Sam gently as she pulls her back up, moaning quietly as she tastes herself on her tongue. She can feel Sam grinning happily into the kiss and it only serves to want to kiss her harder, until their lips are bruised and sore and they're even more breathless than they are already.  
  
  
  
Later, as Sam’s chin is resting on her chest, humming as Alex traces patterns across her shoulders, it feels almost like time has stopped for them. She kisses Sam’s temple, nuzzles against her, and her heart is still beating faster than ever, so much that she feels as though it could break right through her ribs.  
  
  
  
“J’onn is going to kill me.”  
  
  
  
She feels the vibration of Sam’s laughter against her chest and can’t help but smile herself, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She can’t remember the last time in the past few months that she’s been late to work, but she finds that as she lies side by side with Sam, she doesn’t really mind.  
  
  
  
“Well,” Sam says, shifting so that she can look Alex in the eyes. They’re beautiful, just like the rest of her — dark and brown and easy to get lost in, which Alex has found herself doing more and more lately, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to it. “If he kills you, he’ll have a very angry Kryptonian on his hands.”  
  
  
  
Alex chuckles. “You mean _two_ very angry Kryptonians,” she corrects, and it’s all she can do not to internally combust at the smile Sam gives her.

  
  
It starts to become somewhat of a routine after that.  
  
  
  
Not the sex, of course — Alex can’t call in sick to work _every_ day, and besides, she actually enjoys her job — but most mornings, she’ll wake up to Sam practically clinging to her side, nuzzling her neck with an arm wrapped around her waist. And Sam somehow always seems to know when she's woken up, and so she’ll murmur something like _hey, babe_ or _good morning beautiful_ or _sorry,_ _didn't mean to wake you,_ but Sam only tilts her head up to kiss her, and it’s always just as breathtaking as it was the first time they kissed.  
  
  
  
And some mornings, Alex will get up to make them coffee while Sam gets Ruby up for school, while other days they switch and Alex will be the one wrangling the teen from her bed, and they’ll all eat breakfast together before going their separate ways for the day. Sam will smile and kiss her goodbye, and she’ll taste like coffee and pancake syrup and like everything Alex has ever wanted.  
  
  
  
"See you tonight?" she'll ask before they part, and Alex will just smile and say, "Of course."  
  
  
  
Then, later that night when Alex has picked up a pizza and a box of cookies from the Italian bakery she knows is Sam's favorite, Sam will already be asleep on the couch with Ruby's head in her lap and a random movie playing on the TV, and Alex will drop the food off in the kitchen before returning to the living room to join her girls, smiling softly at the sight and slipping off her jacket.  
  
  
  
It makes her warm inside when she thinks about it, about just how easily she had fallen into this life with them.  
  
  
  
And it wouldn't be such a bad thing, she thinks as she settles onto the couch next to them, if they could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I live for comments and kudos! :)


End file.
